


Spy Hc w/ Cesaro

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [187]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ could you create a Cesaro spy headcanon would be very interesting (no smut)❜❜-Anon
Relationships: Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [187]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Spy Hc w/ Cesaro

_Cesaro kept you in the dark about his spy life. You don’t even know he is a spy, and that’s the way he wants to keep it._

_You think he just works for a big fancy company._

_Building his self-esteem up more when you compliment him on the suits he wears before he heads off. especially when you touch his muscles._

_Cesaro hiring someone to protect you when he was to go on missions for a long period of times. Though you don’t realise someone is protecting you._

_Cesaro being suspicious when he hears noises around the house. He will always go investigate._

_Cesaro taking precautions. He doesn’t want his work to follow him so he will always take a long way home. Circling the block a few times, not parking in front of the house. Looking out the window before leaving, securing the premises._

_Installing the top-notch security in the house, having dogs that are trained to attack intruders, mainly German shepherds. You honestly think he is being paranoid, but he doesn’t want his profession to hurt you._

_Installing internet security on your laptop and phone, as well as his phone and laptop._

_Cesaro always wearing fancy suits._

_Getting you a lot of expensive gifts despite your protests._

_Getting fancy cars._

_Living in a mansion._

_Multiple times him and you had to move to another house, or location cause his location was compromised._

_So, he would buy you a new phone, laptop, etc, throwing your old ones out._

_Cesaro at the top of his division. He always completes his missions._


End file.
